eskfandomcom-20200213-history
Factorism Rules
Factorism is the combination of compounds that unlock the innate magical energy of certain objects. Compounds are created from key factors, solvents, and other factors. By mixing various factors, specific compounds can be created whose energies are released under specific circumstances in specific ways. Factorism can create effects similar to the effects created by many schools of magic. And since the energy is not drawn from the surroundings, but from the mage, there is no stamina cost to use a compond. Humans are also capable of factorism, since it requires no innate magical talent. Given unlimited access to factors, a factorist has a broader array of magical solutions to problems available. But without access to the right ingredients, a factorist can do nothing in the magical realm. Factorism Rules Factorism begins with the creation of a bottle to hold the finished compounds. One of the basic things any factorist learns is how to distill silica from the ground and form it into glass. Glassblowing is a standard practice of factorists, and they invariably learn it to create their laboratory equipment and vials to hold compounds. The factorist will determine what kind of compound she wishes to create. She chooses a key factor. This will determine the effect the finished compound will have and the compond's minimum power. She prepares this factor by crushing it, cutting it, burning it, or preparing it in other ways as necessary, and then places it in a solvent. There are a number of rare solvents with exceptional properties, but she can also choose one of the following solvents, the most commonly used ones and the cheapest: #Clean Water: Drawn from lakes and streams, this can draw out the most power from the key factor, adding 40 power to the finished compound. A compound formed this way affects anyone who drinks it. #Salt Water: Taken from the ocean or landlocked seas, this is less effective than clean water, only adding 30 power to the finished compound. However, salt water compounds affect anyone they touch, making them more useful in combat or against those incabable of drinking compounds. #Swamp Water: The many contaminants in this water only allow it to draw add 10 power to the finished compound, but swamp water compounds explode when their sealed vial is broken and they make contact with the air. A swamp water compound affects the space it's opened on and every adjacent space. #Muddy Water: This factor adds no power to the finished compound, but it turns the compound into a gel that can be smeared on a weapon. When the gel is impacted strongly, say by hitting an opponent with a weapon it's on, it releases the effect. This is handy to add a one-time spell effect on top of a weapon's damage. The next step is to add secondary factors. If you're not too creative, just say you're adding secondary reagents and be done with it. On the other hand, you can have your factorist pick up items that might qualify as secondary factors. Things like grass, ashes, tears, various herbs, tea leaves, whatever you want. These items lack the inherent energy to be key factors, but they are necessary to react with key factors to produce the finished compound. Whenever you add a secondary factor, explain to the guide what of its properties will enhance the finished compound. If the guide agrees, you get +5 to the compound's finished power for each secondary factory you specifically add. If the guide disagrees, the secondary factor detracts 5 power from the compound's finished power. Finally, you can add enhancing factors. Enhancing factors add extra magical energy to the compound that changes its properties or adds additional power, or both. After all the ingredients are added, add in bonus power due to your skill at extracting power from factors. Take 1/10 your wits plus your skill in factorism and multiply the total by 5, and add that to the compound's finished power as you carefully put the finishing touches on the compound. In summary, the key factor determines what the compound does and adds power. The solvent determines under whether the compond produces an exploding effect, has to be drunk, or how else the compound affects the target, and also adds power. Add in secondary factors if you want a bit of extra power. Add in an enhancing factors if you need a power boost. Then add in power for how good of a factorist you are. Too complicated? Click here for a few examples. Section heading Finding factors. You can purchase factors from stores that cater to factorists or you can find them in nature. The guide will roll several d20's based on how good you are at locating them and how likely factors are to be found in the area and then consult the chart below. 1: This die came up nothing. Better luck on your other dice. 2-4: You found a combat-related key factor. 5-7: You found a healing key factor. 8-9: You found a buffing key factor. (needs 3) 10-11: You found a transformation key factor. (needs 1) 12-13: You found a solvent factor. (needs 3-6) 14-15: You found an enhancing factor. (needs 6) 16-17: You found an uncategorized factor. (needs 4) 19: You stumbled upon an event. The guide will have this event take place or roll again if he feels it sidetracks the campaign. (needs 9) 20: Roll two additional d20's. Every time a category is selected, the guide rolls a d20 in that category to determine which item from that category you get. The format for factors is as follows: Number: Name of Ingredient: Effect of Compound Power: (amount the factor adds to compound's final power.) Description or rules for the compound the factor creates. Flavor text giving interesting information related to factor.